New Adventures of Indiana Jones
by NYC for life
Summary: A/U-Indy never left Marion a week before the wedding, and from there everything changes
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Indiana Jones and the franchise don't belong to me, never had, never will. I will return everyone when I'm done in one piece, I promise.

July 1937:

It was a hazy, hot, humid, mid summer's day, but none of that seemed to matter to Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr. He stood in a suit of white, minus his famous fedora, across from him stood in a long gown of white, his bride, Marion Ravenwood, soon to be Marion Jones.

A week ago, Indy had left Marion sitting on a park bench saying that it would never work out. He drove for quite some time before finding himself in front of Marcus's house. A long talk between the two helped him realize that if he were to back out now, he would be making the worst mistake of his life. Later that night, he drove to Marion's and made up, ending up in the same bed together a week before the wedding…

"Do you Henry Walton Jones, Jr. take this woman Marion Ravenwood to be your lawful wedded wife?" the preacher began snapping Indy back to the present.

With a big smile, and a slight laugh, "I do," replied the groom.

The preacher turned to Marion, "Do you Marion Ravenwood take this man Henry Walton Jones, Jr. to be lawful wedded husband?"

Indy smiled at Marion who smiled back. It didn't matter what the preacher said anymore.

"I do," Marion said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Marion threw her bouquet that she was holding at the preacher who caught it with a look of surprise, and threw herself into Indy's arms time stood still as they shared their first kiss as Dr. and Mrs. Henry Jones…


	2. Baby Henry and preparing for the journey

I hope I didn't make Indy to OOC here. I tried to make him more of a family man here, but still keeping his personality the same.

April 1938:

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Marion Jones.

"It will be over soon, Mrs. Jones, I can see the head," a nurse said.

"Indeeee!" Marion screamed for her husband in a lot of pain.

"Shh," a man's voice replied, and then a baby's cry.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said.

Indiana kissed Marion's eyebrow as she let out a sigh of relief. "A boy?" she whispered.

"Our son," Indiana replied, as the nurse placed the screaming newborn, already cleaned and wrapped in blanket on Marion's arms.

The baby calmed as Marion sat up and began to rock him.

A nurse came over with a piece of paper, which was to be the baby's birth certificate. "I'm sorry Dr. and Mrs. Jones, but I need to know what the baby's name is," she said interrupting the precious moment.

Marion nodded at her husband, giving him permission to tell the nurse the name that they decided on, "his name is Henry Walton Jones, the third." Indiana said with a smile on his face. The nurse jotted down the name and left. Marion handed the newly named Henry to his father, and she needed to close her eyes, giving birth is tiring.

Indiana looked into his son's blue eyes, with hints of hazel in them. He knew that those were his eyes he was looking at. "Hello there, Henry," he said, not believing that he was really sitting there alongside his sleeping wife, holding their minutes old son.

A week after coming back from their honeymoon Marion was throwing up every morning. But she would be fine a few minutes later and was craving everything in site. Finally after going through that for a few days, she went to a doctor who told her that she was pregnant. Indiana was ecstatic. He was going to be a father, and was determined to be a better father than Henry Jones Sr. ever was to him.

Little Henry began to cry, bring Indy back to the present. He began to rock his son gently as he fell asleep. Watching his son sleep was making Indy very sleepy as well, actually sleep sounded very good, as he tightened his hold on his son…

A week later:

As the car drove up to the Jones residence there was a small party gathered on the porch, included within the party was Indy and Marion's good friend Marcus Brody, dean of Barnett College, where Indy worked. As Indy pulled into the driveway, Marion waved to the gathering on the porch with her one hand that wasn't holding Baby Henry, all who were there to welcome the new addition to the Jones family.

As Indy and Marion stepped out of the car, cameras were going off, pictures that most likely would be given to them to add to their family album. Everyone awed at Henry who at that moment began to cry. Their neighbor, who just happened to the neighborhood gossip, ordered everyone off the porch so Marion could go feed the baby.

Indy shook his head slightly at that, but was grateful that someone took charge. Marion went on up ahead with Henry and the party followed her into the house. Marcus stayed behind to talk to Indiana who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Indy, what's wrong?" Marcus asked in his British accent, coming over to where Indy was standing at the edge of the walkway to the house.

Focusing on Marcus, Indy sighed. It was hard to explain. "I don't know Marcus, I should be happy, but I feel that something is missing from this moment, something or someone."

Marcus nodded, he knew Indy better than he knew himself at times, since he had watched the young man grow up. Indy reached into his pocket, took out his wallet and pulled a picture out. Marcus placed his hand on Indy's shoulder and glanced at the photo, it was a photo that the hospital took last week of Henry when he was just hours old. Marcus smiled, "He's going to look like you when he gets older."

"I know, Marcus, its just I wish…" Indy began.

Marcus held up his hand, cutting Indy off. "That's sort of why I stayed behind to talk to you, Indy," Marcus looked up and down the street, "Do you have someplace we can talk?"

"So let me get this straight, Marcus, my father is missing somewhere in Nazi territory, and he sent me this?" Indy replied waving the wrapped package that Marcus had given him in midair, pacing back and forth.

"I've told you five times, yes," Marcus said calmly.

Indy sat down in his chair behind his desk, resting his elbows on the hard wood desk, and practically throwing the package down. He and his father have never been that close. His father was always researching the Grail, leaving Indy to fend for himself most of the time. His father never hugged him, never told him that he loved him. And to this very day they haven't spoken in nearly seven years.

"I can't leave now, Marcus. I just became a father and I don't want to leave my family."

Indy's voice was full of emotion. He couldn't leave, not now, not yet, maybe when Henry was 15 or so, not when he was only a week old. Its not like his father couldn't take care of himself, he was older than Indy for crying out loud. But there was this nagging feeling deep within him that he had to find his father, if not for himself, then for Henry, for him to have a living grandparent in his life.

"I don't know what to do, Marcus," Indy said, admitting a slight defeat.

Just then there was a knock on the door of the study. "Indy, are you in here?" a man's voice came through the door.

"Yes, Ox, I'm here. Come in," Indy said recognizing the voice of his old friend.

The study door opened and in came Indy's old colleague and friend of both Indy and Marion, Harold Oxley.

"Marion's looking for you," Harold began, but paused when he saw the solemn look on Indy's face. "What's wrong?" He also knew Indy too well.

Indy looked at Marcus almost like he was asking, no begging permission to tell Ox his dilemma. Marcus nodded slightly; a second opinion would be good for the new father.

"Harold, Ox…," he began, it was so hard, he didn't want to leave his son, "my father is missing in Nazi territory. I know that I should go, but I don't want to leave my family. My son needs me." Indy said shaking his head ever so slightly but Marcus and Ox caught on.

"Indiana," said Ox, "you and your father have never been close, but he is family. If not for yourself than for Henry, he deserves to at least meet his grandfather, and Marion a chance to meet her father-in-law. I know its hard Indiana, but he's your father, **there shouldn't be a problem!" **Ox finished raising his voice.

Indiana looked between Marcus and Ox, both of them he considered among his truest friends. And they were both right, but the hardest part was leaving Marion and Henry.

"What do I tell Marion?" Indy asked to no one in particular.

"The truth, Indiana Jones, the truth, and if you can't handle that, then there's no point in saying anything at all," Marcus all but yelled.

Marcus nodded at Ox, almost like he knew what he was thinking. "Indy, I will watch Marion and Henry until you come back, I will not let them be alone, and besides, I think Henry would like to get to know his Uncle Ox," Ox said with a slight smile.

Indy looked at Ox straight in the eye for the first time since he came into the room, "Thanks Ox, that means a lot to me, and to Marion. And I know that Henry would love to know his Uncle," Indy smiled at that thought, his family was growing, they may not be related, but Ox was close enough. There was no one else he would trust to watch over his family.

"Indy, I'm coming with you," said Marcus, "Your father is a good friend and I want to help you find him."

"Thanks Marcus," replied Indy.

To himself more than to the others in the room, "Now to tell my wife…"

There was no one left in the house besides Marcus and Harold Oxley when Indy finally found his wife and son on the rocking chair in the family room. This had to be the hardest thing that Indy ever had to do.

"Marion…" began Indiana but tears flowed from his eyes, as he reached down and pulled the sleeping baby into his arms.

Marion stood up when her husband grabbed her son, and hugged him the hardest she could, she didn't understand what was wrong, she couldn't unless she was told.

"Marion," Indy said through tears, "my father, our son's grandfather is missing in Europe, I have to go find him. I'm the only one that can."

Marion nodded in understanding, she knew that father and son were never that close, but to bring her husband to tears like this, she knew he had to go, for how long she didn't know.

"Ox is going to stay with you until I come back with Dad." Marion just nodded.

"Just come back to me, to us," Marion said, gesturing to their son, "and maybe you can bring your father home to us as well."

Indy just looked at her, there was nothing to say, there was nothing that could be said. He reached down to kiss her, and kissed his son's eyebrow, as he handed him back to his mother.

Indy left the room and ran upstairs to his and Marion's bedroom. He reached into his closet and put on his old khaki pants, his khaki shirt, and sack and placed it around his shoulders. He pulled out his leather jacket and put it on. He found his old revolver and his trusty whip. Last but not least he reached on top of the closet and found his fedora, placing it on his head.

Indiana Jones, the famed archeologist and adventurer was back. He ran down the stairs and peeked into the family room to get one last glimpse of his family, to see Ox holding Henry. Jumping into the study he picked up his father's package and placed it into his sack. That could prove to be useful. He found Marcus in the entrance hall.

"Ready?" asked Marcus.

"Ready." Indiana confirmed, reaching out for the doorknob.


	3. author note

Note of deletion. I will be deleting this story tomorrow as well as my other unfinished (non-Star Wars) one. I've given up on writing these, been stuck on them way too long. Thank you all for subscribing, and if anyone wants to adopt them and finish them, they can. But you have to promise to finish what you start.


End file.
